


Poor Little Girl

by RainyDays11



Series: Yandere Fleur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Love, Yandere Fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDays11/pseuds/RainyDays11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Mi Amore. Fleur has decided to strike. ShenShao has done me the honor of posting a story about this idea! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12255904/1/Most-Everlasting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> People have asked for this, and I don't really think it's good. I struggled. But this is what came out, so I hope you enjoy it. This may become a series later on if I decide to continue it.
> 
> ShenShao has done me the honor of posting a story about this idea! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12255904/1/Most-Everlasting

Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump...

Creak...

Cho spun around. One of the knight's sword had fallen out of the armour's grasp.

She breathed a sigh, before letting out a tense laugh.

"I really shouldn't be out after curfew if I'm this jumpy! Really, thinking someone's following me..."

The Ravenclaw knew that she shouldn't be out of her common room at this time of night, she suddenly remembered a book in the library that could help Cedric with the Tournament. The urge to get the book so sudden, she wasn't able to deny. In fact, she couldn't remember the name of the book, or even when she first saw it...

There was a faint stirring of suspicion, before it was quenched under a wave of calm. She hummed, content.

She turned around, and continued walking.

The calm fizzeled away, leaving the suspicion of being followed. Cho felt paranoid, which was ridiculous! Those kinds of things happened to Harry Potter, not people like her!

Paranoia ignored, she focused on keeping her footsteps quiet so as to not alert the patrols. She wasn't very good at sneaking, due to lack of experience, and just not being suited for it. However, she has the advantage of knowing the patrol routes of the Ravenclaw perfects. The other perfects and teachers, she doesn't know. So she has to be careful. She's pretty sure they won't follow her instead of just shouting at her.

There was another sound behind her.

Cho sweated, but ignored it, certain she was just anxious.

That was a mistake.

A pale, slender hand, holding a grey, strange smelling cloth, snapped from her shoulder and held the cloth to her face. Cho struggled, but faltered quickly. She felt faint, and her vision was rapidly fading. The smell was overwhelming her senses, she couldn't bring herself to try to see who was attacking her, though the slender hand suggested female. She then blacked out.

**ThisIsALineDon'tArgueWithMe**

Fleur hummed happily, finishing up her handiwork. It took a while, so she was going to have to hurry up with cleaning up, but she wanted to bask in her success a while longer.

Poor, poor Cho. She didn't want to kill her, truly she didn't! But with how crowded Hogwarts is, she didn't want to take any chances. Little asian Cho could've raised a ruckus and drawed attention, and no one wanted that!

She only had tonight, and there is only so many hours the night. Torture was a luxury she couldn't afford. Poor Cho didn't get her wonderful hospitality.

So the little Ravenclaw got a quick death, unfortunately. The corpse shouldn't be burned magically, just in case. So she used her Veela flames to burn the body. The scorch mark could be fixed, and the blood mopped.

She should do so now, enough time admiring.

Poor, poor Cho. Her crime was a fatal one. The crime of bewitching her darling Harry.

For that, she had to die.

There's no other punishment that will suffice.

Now that the little girl is dead, she can move on to the rest of her list... Next is the arrogant boy, Draco Malfoy.

Anyone who threatens her Harry... just has to die.

There is no way around it.


End file.
